Episode 129 (13th May 1986)
Plot Angie and Den welcome Trevor into their home. Den asks how long Trevor will be staying, he says he does not know. Pauline is in a dismal mood. Police presence remains high on the Square after they receive a tip-off a highly dangerous criminal hiding in the area. Sharon is freaked by Trevor in the house, unaware that he masterminded a bank robbery. She thinks he is a man Angie has slept with, and Den tells Angie to let her believe it. Andy and DS Quick argue outside the Foodstore. Andy makes a remark about DS Quick being a middle-aged failure; he seeks comfort in Debbie. Ali sees members of The Firm return to the Square and quickly leave because of the police presence. Pauline visits the Foodstore and buys cornflakes. She forgets to pay Naima, and when Naima picks up on it, she accuses her of thinking she is a thief. Dr. Legg notices Pauline's mental health starting to deteriorate. Ali pulls Naima into the café and asks her if she has had another visit from The Firm for protection money, she says she has not. Mehmet arrives at the café and tells Ali he wants them to start a cabbing business together. Andy tells Mary of a catering job that has come up at the hospital, and encourages her to apply for it. Dot overhears the conversation incorrectly and believes they are talking about prostituting Mary. Kelvin begins changing his viewpoints to match those of his new friend Harry; Michelle picks up on this and tells Kelvin that he has changed. Tony works out dimensions for Ali and Mehmet so they can build their own office for the cab service. Ali then asks Tony privately if he has had to pay protection money recently. Tony says he has not, and Ali tells him he fears that The Firm might suspect one of them of tipping them off to the police. Ian and Sharon meet at The Vic and spend time together, much to Pete's disapproval. Dr. Legg tells Arthur he thinks it would be wise if the social services visited Pauline to help her out. Arthur agrees. Sharon breaks down on the stairs and Simon comforts her. Pete tells Ian that Sharon is a bad influence, which annoys Ian, who storms off. Simon arrives at the flat and defends Ian and his friendship with Sharon, telling Kathy and Pete that Sharon is unhappy and needs a friend. Lofty confidently looks to the future with Michelle, as his traffic warden job will be a job for life, and one with a pension scheme. As he leaves Michelle to go back to work at The Vic, Dr. Legg sees Lofty and tells him that following his medical examination, he has had to say that Lofty is not fit for the job. Cast Regular cast *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Trevor - George Irving Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Walford Allotments - Shed Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Swarming with police the place is, swarming.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,300,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes